Lunar Shadows
by Hiroto Sumi
Summary: Ishiko is a new student at Sumizome Academy. She causes a monster outbreak. How will she reverse her mistake? Warning: Mature Content
1. The New Student

Disclaimer: This story isn't based on any particular Anime or Manga, so all of the characters are mine. Please ask me before using any of the characters in this story.

Warning: This story is rated M for sexual content, which includes Hentai and mature content. If you are under the age of 18, then please read with caution since you are under-aged. You have been warned.

Chapter One: The New Student

Ishiko let out a loud moan of discouragement, and stared off into the distance while holding up her head with her hands. Her elbows were relaxing upon the top of a wooden surface of a desk. Her shoes were anxiously tapping the gray carpeted floor. She was in a very petite room with no windows and one door with a tiny glass window towards the top of it. A pale circular clock ticked above the doorway. A single pencil and piece of paper were resting in front of her across the smooth surface of the desk plus a simple lamp for light. Her black long hair and cinnamon colored eyes would glance from the examination questions to the clock and then return to the test.

'This is the weirdest quiz that I have ever seen,' she thought to herself. She was about five feet six inches tall, and was eighteen years old with a B Cup sized chest. She was applying for the mahou majokko position, or magical girl and boy transformation that was recently becoming very popular within the city that she lived in. However, there were two schools, Sumizome, and Raito. Sumizome was the school of the lesser magical beings, or where those of low values went that were full of lust and deviousness. Raito was the opposite of Sumizome, and represented the upright or pure magical beings. The questionnaire would determine which school that she would attend.

Once she was sent to the academy then she would undergo a physical transformation. She would obtain a school uniform and actual outward changes depending on her element such as flames, aquatics, and more. All magical beings had assigned elements and abilities. However, only the presidents of the schools had all of the skills. All students go to the academy for two years before graduating to become official magical beings. Graduates of Raito become personal saviors, or rescue people in need. The graduates of Sumizome do the same, but mostly keep watch on the monsters that roam about.

The monsters are usually calm and majestic beings that live everywhere throughout the land just like the humans. However, sometimes they get rather rowdy, and assault innocent victims. Sometimes the humans become sensual, and attack the monsters. Overall, Ishiko was looking forward to making friends while "saving the world" from injustice. The application had questions like "If a monster approached you would you A: Attack it B: Leave it alone C: Use it to cause harm to others or D: None of the above." Other inquiries asked about her personal interests and favorites of things.

Ishiko eventually finished the examination, and slipped it beneath the door. She then sat down, and waited for several minutes while the individual doing the hiring went over the answers to determine her fate. The piece of paper was returned, and to her astonishment she was assigned to Sumizome with blue being her color due to her aquatic element. Sumizome Academy. She kept repeating it in her mind. She was sure that she wasn't that evil, or so mischievous that she deserved to go to such a place. However, it was too late. she was then escorted from the small office space to a similar room next door. It was the same measurements, but instead of a desk it had a glass tube.

Ishiko stepped inside of it, and instantly felt her body tingle from head to toe. Her hair and eyes changed to an aqua blue color plus the ends of her hair were suddenly curly. Bubbles began to burst out of her hands. Something in her mind told her that she had the power to create and control water. she stepped out of the tube, and was handed a school uniform like suit that was a short sleeved jacket with a black tang top underneath plus a plaid design mini skirt, and black leggings or thigh highs with matching school style shoes. Whatever was not in black was in the aquatic blue color that she was assigned to. The sleeves were short since it was almost summer time. she instantly changed into it, and placed her normal clothes onto the floor since they would be transferred to her parent's house.

Ishiko was then taken away from the office, and was rushed to the school building. It was fortunately directly across the street. The sun was brightly illuminating the azure sky, which was rather cloudless at the moment. The city was full of high rises and skyscrapers. Even the schools had exteriors made of glass and metal, but Sumizome's tone was darker compared to Raito's structure. she went through orientation and after a week or so of training she was finally in a classroom with other students. Unfortunately, she joined the class a bit late, so most of the other students were already friends amongst themselves.

Ishiko sat in the back of the classroom, which was full of gray walls and floors. Twenty wooden desks were separated into rows. she was gazing ahead and glancing about to see that most of the girls were either gathered together, or paired up with other male students. Homeroom was not starting for another ten minutes, as she decided to gather up the courage to attempt to talk to somebody to make a friend while she waited for the instructor to show up. The female uniforms were also short sleeved jackets with tang tops underneath and mini skirts with leggings of choice. The skirts were colored to show off the individual's element of color. For the male students they had on black suits, but the sides and fronts had their elemental tones.

One somewhat older young woman seemed to stand out. She had purple eyes and hair. The length of her hair was rather long and went down her back. She was about two inches taller and older than she was. Another young lady with blond hair and yellow eyes was chatting with her. She had her hair in twin tails, and seemed to be about her age and height. Both of their chests were about a C cup in size. Ishiko's body was quivering due to the overwhelming nervousness that was bubbling inside of her.

"H-Hello," she stammered. The blond girl immediately stopped speaking, and began to stare at her. "I mean good morning. My name is Ishiko. What is your name?" The female student crossed her arms, and softly giggled to herself.

"I'm Yuzuki, and this is Tsubame," she retorted with a grin. "You don't look familiar to me. Are you a new student?" She leaned in a bit closely while gently smiling, but Tsubame seemed to be having the opposite reaction towards her approach. she nodded her head in agreement. A few other students began to glance at them in curiosity. Ishiko hoped that she didn't just attempt to talk to the most popular girl in class or something like that. "Well, as you probably already know, I'm the lightning element, and Tsubame is darkness, or we can shoot cool stuff."

"A Newbie, huh?" Tsubame smirked. "Aquatic type I'm guessing. You don't look like you belong to Sumizome. Did you try to cheat on the test or something?" Ishiko remained speechless, and shook her head to disagree with her. "Anyway, what do you want?" The introvert shrugged her shoulders, and opened up her mouth for speech.

"I want to make friends," she admitted. "You two look very kind to me." Yuzuki continued to beam with delight, but Tsubame seemed even more annoyed. The purple haired lass raised her right hand, which formed a shadow like claw, and grasped her neck. "W-what are you doing?" Now everyone was hesitantly observing the odd conversation at the back of the room. she glanced at the clock above the sliding door to see that she had about five minutes before the teacher would arrive to hopefully rescue him from despair.

"She can read your thoughts," Yuzuki explained. "Sorry about this. She's very sensitive when it comes to meeting new students. Trust issues and all." Ishiko felt the same tickling feeling from before like her body was being scanned. Tsubame grasped onto her for about thirty seconds, and then released her grip. she coughed and held onto her neck with her hands while feeling her mind go into a state of panic.

"Tsk tsk." Tsubame went from irritated to extremely angry. "Yuzuki. I'd stay away from her if I were you. This perverted young woman desires to bang us up. She sees the other couples in this very classroom and out of jealousy wants a man of her own to use as a sexual toy for herself. I can see why you belong here with us. People are just tools to you, and you would do anything to get what you need before the discard."

"Whoa. That's not true!" Ishiko shouted while relaxing her hands to her sides. However, deep down she did feel a bit envious that everyone had his or her own little groups while not even noticing her raw presence. Additionally, she was a closet pervert, and often looked at inappropriate magazines on how to interest guys. she felt ashamed. Now everyone would assume that she was correct, and shun her. Yuzuki simply stood there with horror in her eyes.

"Whatever. Time to prove that you really are a lecherous woman." Tsubame lifted up her right hand again, and a black cloud steamed out of it. The puff of smoke went over towards the left side of the classroom, which was full of windows with miniature glass cages full of various tiny creatures inside. She controlled the hovering hand like structure, which opened up one glass aquarium, and removed a centipede. The bug was tossed onto the floor before the lid was restored to the top of the object to protect the other insects from escaping.

Ishiko eyed the centipede in terror. The abyss like hand picked it up, and it surprisingly grew in size from an inch long and a tenth of an inch wide to two feet long and three inches wide. A second hand seized her wrists, and bound them together from behind her back. The bug was drawn closer to her, and was tossed onto her right thigh. All of the students were watching and whispering to each other while Ishiko emotionally felt like she was in peril.

"We can manipulate the monsters," Tsubame uttered with a grin. "But you probably already knew that. Time to learn the lesson, again, but this time you won't forget the pain of trying to use others for your own selfish desires." Ishiko shook her head in disappointment. She was overreacting to the extreme! The centipede was still being manipulated by her magical abilities, as it slipped beneath the right leg hole, and began to crawl up her lower thigh. she watched as the lump quickly inched its way upward. Inside, she thought that her sexual nightmare was about to come true, or maybe she was just fantasizing with herself.

"No! I honestly wanted to have friends!" she hollered. "You're making a mistake!" The centipede, like predicted, reached her black panties, and went inside. She felt the creature's many limbs stomp across her skin like miniature tickles. It reached her concealed manhood, as it was long enough to wrap itself around her pussy. It began to squeeze, as a loud groan bellowed out of her mouth. The slumbering sensation began to stir with life, and instantly erected. The bulge emerged within her pants, as the centipede twisted itself to masturbate her feminine entrance like a human hand.

"Stop!" Ishiko demanded. Light tears were forming in her eyes. Her tits were hardening and completely upright while pre-cum began to spill into her lower attire. A wet spot formed on top of the pinnacle of her clothed opening. The monster began to constrict itself with more briskness and tightness while it sluggishly penetrated her slick inner walls. Its lower end inserted itself into her butt. She collapsed onto the floor, and had her knees holding her up from falling, but her rump was sticking out like an obnoxious cannon. The girls were laughing while the guys were also sheepishly watching the unearthly rape unfold.

The centipede was thrusting its head in and out of her while lashing its tail inwardly and outwardly of her posterior from behind. Ishiko's face was red with blush. She wanted to fight back, but striking a fellow student seemed very disrespectful. Plus, the scene was sexually thrilling for her, or would be even more intense if so many people were not observing her public jerking off. The bug went deeper and deeper into her butt. The pussy was being rasped at a harsh rate. Her boobs were being compressed so hard by a surprising third centipede that she could sense them dangling from below.

The insect would pierce her posterior, and then go up and down across the now pre-cum covered walls. she felt her body go over the sexual edge, as she had no choice but to cum into her fresh new underwear. She didn't bother to say the usual words of satisfaction, as her sudden yells basically told everyone around her that she just had an orgasm. Her bosom sprung forward while she felt the cold cum burst into her panties. Her back was arched while sweat dripped down her face. Tsubame and the rest of the class, except for several students, mocked her and impersonated her sexual expression of relief.

Tsubame then raised her right hand, and the centipede withdrew itself. It was pulled out of her lower attire from above, and shrunk back to its normal size before being returned to the temporary environment that it called home. Ishiko's hands were also freed, but her lower attire was sticky and moist. she fell forward, or was physically exhausted, but got up as fast as she could, and exited the classroom.

Ishiko went to the restroom, cleaned himself up, and decided to skip half of class for a nap. While she was sitting on the toilet she could see the scene of the centipede's attack still playing within her mind. she could only think of revenge, and various ways of causing Tsubame to feel what she felt, which was public sexual harassment. After an hour of nodding off within the stall she decided to go to the library to do some research for her plan. she went through aisles full of wooden and tall shelves. The ceiling was very high. Glass windows caused the sunlight to fill the room. she ended up going downstairs to the more advanced sections of the library.

Ishiko finally made her way to the books about controlling monsters, and felt the urge to violate her the same way, but with more pizzazz of course. She would swiftly pull one book out, skim it, and then put it back. Most of the novels were about creature health or how to raise them as pets. However, one book dropped to the floor, as she picked it up to read it. It had what she desired. How to transform a monster into an attacker. She then grasped a piece of paper and pencil from a nearby supply desk, and wrote it down. Ishiko then exited the library, and went to a nearby science laboratory room. No one was there except for the usual insects and plants.

'I need to find something juicy,' she stated with a grin. A white slug caught her attention, which was about an inch long and wide. She still had the spell gripped in her left fist, as she put it on the surface beside the tank, and seized the organism. She then returned to the homeroom location after picking up the written spell, and waited around the corner for Tsubame's appearance. She too departed from the classroom, and went to the library to study. Ishiko followed her at a distance, the paper in one hand, and the slug in the other.

The opponent was on the main level, but between aisles. Ishiko was standing in the row beside her, as she placed the slug onto the floor, and read the instructions. Her right hand formed a bubble that submerged the monster into it, as it changed the worm's anatomy to very pregnant, and urgently needing a female host for breeding. She made sure that Tsubame was the nearest target to avoid assaulting an innocent victim before floating the bubble into the air. She walked down the row, and peered around the corner to see Tsubame standing there with her eyes focused on the book that was in her hands. She was wearing black stockings that went from her toes to her waist.

'Gotcha!' Ishiko held in a snort, as she shifted the bubble from her hand to the floor. The bubble popped directly behind her and the slug instantly landed on the reader's skirt. It looked to be about an inch fatter. Ishiko held her right hand over her mouth, and chortled to himself while seeing the pale speck crawl under her skirt, and disappear from her sight. She then returned to the center of the aisle, and patiently waited for her anticipated screams.

Tsubame's eyes were scanning the words along the page. Her focus on anything else was quite dim until she felt something touch her stomach, and dig into her panties. What felt like a rubbery tube penetrated her pussy, and something began to flow into her womb. She instantly arched forward, and placed the book onto the floor with her right hand. Her left hand held onto her concealed midriff like she was suddenly feeling rather ill.

'What's happening?' she wondered. 'My pussy is growing bigger like something is inside!' Ishiko heard her release a soft grunt like something was physically wrong. She continued to stand there while withdrawing any signs that she was there. The dark user glanced down and peeked beneath her skirt to see a lump inflating and deflating like it was pumping something into her body. She felt full within, and the creature emerged into her range of sight. It then plopped onto the ground, and scurried away before she could stomp on it.

'My stomach!' Something began to fidget within like it was growing and attempting to escape. Her gut was bubbling. Sweat was dripping down her face while she began to feel very sexually flustered and rather warm in temperature. Her limbs were wobbling, and her midriff was increasing in size like she was pregnant. Something entered her pussy, as it felt like a slimy and squirmy object. She gazed at her panties, and watched in fright as something began to be born. 'It's coming out! I don't have enough time to hide!'

Tsubame lifted up her skirt with her hands, and had no choice but to observe the situation. The first object popped out, and began to stretch her panties outward. Another shortly joined it and then a third as well. Her heart was throbbing, as her underwear was so far out that she could see the worms through the stockings. 'Slugs?! Where did those come from?' They began to pile up and crawl across her skin while forming lumps within her attire. Some even went upward into her shirt. She felt the slugs uncontrollably and briskly being born out of her pussy.

'I'm feeling aroused,' she thought to herself. There were about a dozen of them screeching and spreading out with lots more of them filling up her pussy, and then instantly popping out while rubbing against her opening. Tsubame heard her stockings begin to rip, as the weight was pulling her down. She got onto her knees, and they just kept pouring out of her. She could hear the soft pitter-patter of them dropping onto the floor. She could feel one slug remaining within with the same tube like straw injecting more eggs into her womb. Other slugs were slipping in and out of her pussy as if purposefully causing her to have an orgasm.

'No! I'm going to come!' Tsubame moaned. She couldn't hold back any longer, and groaned while watching the amount of slugs outweigh her panties. In other words, a whole pile of them was stretching the garment outwards. A part of her gave up, and she began to loudly express her sexual feelings of overwhelming pleasure. Some were beginning to slip into her butt, and others were crawling within her shirt. Ishiko smirked to himself while listening to her outwardly groan, and she could also hear footsteps approaching the scene.

"Ahhhh!" Tsubame cried out like she had an orgasm, in which students began to gather nearby. They noticed the numerous amounts of slugs that were crawling around the victim, and were slightly grossed out by the scene of the unearthly birth of worms. Eventually Tsubame lost all discipline, and got onto her back while continuing her wails and laments of immense delectation. Little did Ishiko know that the newborn slugs were also withholding eggs, and imploring for more victims, as they entered the air and water systems of the building itself.

End of Chapter One


	2. The Victim

Chapter Two: The Victim

Ishiko had another victim in mind, as she shortly joined Tsubame's side. Yuzuki was sobbing and standing over her friend while feeling overwhelmed by the nightmare like scene. Tsubame was still happily wailing and birthing more and more of the slugs like an endless cycle of immense pleasure.

"Yuzuki! Make it stop!" Tsubame begged. Tears were rolling down her red-hot cheeks, as more and more students approached the sight of her being raped while in the library. She could feel worms going within, some laying more eggs, and some in general just crawling over her skin beneath her attire. Yuzuki nodded her head, became rather serious, and extended her right hand outward. A lightning like claw grasped a nearby vase full of flowers, in which the plants were deposited onto the table, and the container grew in size. The item was placed onto the floor, and one by one the slugs were plucked off of the victim, and tossed into the jar.

"Thank you…" Tsubame sobbed. Her condition was so severe that her rotund stomach was pressed by the fake hand, and about a dozen slugs spat out of her pussy at once. She got up to stand, but her lower limbs were still wobbling due to the weight of the unexpected birth. She stood over the container, and waited as the worms went plop, plop, plop into it from above. The imitating hand was also imploring across her body for any more loose ones. The students eventually departed the area, and returned to studying. Some had concealed hardened dicks, and used hidden abilities to make sure that no one noticed.

"We'll get the fiend who did this to you," Yuzuki exclaimed. The jar was four feet tall and two feet wide, as it was almost full. Tsubame was slug-free at the moment, and utilized her own skills to shrink the device back to normal. The larvae were reduced to earthworms, and were tossed outside through an open window to nurture the dirt of the local gardens. The two young women left the library, and headed for the restroom. Ishiko silently followed them, and stood beside the door to the bathroom. She could hear their conversation from inside.

"I think there are more," Tsubame told Yuzuki with panic in her voice. "I owe you for rescuing me out of that mess though." It sounded like Tsubame was still monster impregnated. She sat on one of the toilets, and held the metal bar to her right. Yuzuki watched in awe, as her friend's face scrunched up in discomfort, and began to moan. More slugs pushed through her pussy, and dropped into the water of the toilet bowl. Her stomach grew in size like a balloon rapidly inflating itself.

"Gah!" Yuzuki whined. The scene was rather disturbing. She could see the worms slipping through the ally's opening, and were rather slimy plus rubbery in appearance. Tsubame felt herself becoming aroused once more, and put her other hand on her midriff. "I don't know what to do!" Ishiko could tell from her tone that she was honestly frightened. She chortled to himself due to the entertaining moment that she had caused as part of her plan for revenge on the classroom bullies.

"It's okay. Don't leave me here alone. I know it's gross, but I'll try to empty myself out, and then get rid of them for good." Tsubame continued to yell out in satisfaction. The birthing process was speeding up, and two or more were coming out at a time. The toilet was becoming full. Some began to plop onto the floor, and crawl back up her lower thighs. "Eliminate them!" Yuzuki utilized her lightning like skills to zap the organisms on her legs into nothingness. However, a few of them were along the floor, and slid away unnoticed. Tsubame's gut was somewhat back to normal, but the creatures were growing bigger.

"There's too many!" Yuzuki complained. "Are you sure that we shouldn't get a teacher?" Tsubame was heavily breathing, as the width of them was now two inches wide. It was getting more and more difficult to release them, as it felt like she was pushing out rubbery miniature balls. They didn't notice that a female student had stepped into the restroom. Her name was Himawari, and her crimson hair plus scarlet eyes reflected her red uniform. She was five foot four inches with a C cup sized chest, and was eighteen years old. She gasped at the unearthly sight of Yuzuki blasting at Tsubame's limbs, and the violet colored student exploding slugs into the toilet. She scurried into a nearby stall without saying a word. Himawari locked the door, and listened to the conversation while doing her own personal feminine business.

"Almost there…" Tsubame wheezed. "I'm going to cum again…" She ignored the question concerning assistance. Her face was bright red with embarrassment. Sweat was trickling down her cheeks. Her breaths were sensual and burdening. One slug passed through her pussy, in which another one was slipping out of her butt from behind. Most of the worms in the reservoir had disappeared, but were being replaced by bigger comrades. One specimen finally made its way out, and Tsubame had an orgasm of delight. She loudly groaned, and felt the waves of delectation overwhelm her from top to bottom.

"Let's take a bath together," Yuzuki suggested after destroying all of the enemies in sight. She gazed at the friend, as Tsubame slowly got up from the toilet, and followed her towards the back of the restroom. There was a hallway that led to a bathing area. A wide surface tub of white plus aqua colored tiled walls and flooring surrounded them. The room was steamy and the water was hot. There were plastic shelves beside the entrance, and towels plus washing materials were provided. Yuzuki grabbed some of those items, and placed them onto the floor. Both of them stripped of their clothes, and while carrying the goods walked into the tub. Tsubame washed herself off while Yuzuki also checked to make sure that the companion was safe. The taller one was still wobbling from the orgasm, and from the memory of the students seeing her giving birth while at the library.

"I feel dizzy," Tsubame stated. "I don't think we should be here." The blond student had a look of confusion upon her face. "There may be more of them, and I don't want to dirty the purified pool." She was sitting down with her back against the wall, and Yuzuki was sitting to her left. They both had towels wrapped around them, and on their heads.

"Try to relax," she told her. "We can do a memory wipe later if you desire to do so." Tsubame made a sound like her lips were smacking each other in annoyance. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself." She fell silent, and felt like her presence was beginning to irritate the other student. She was attempting to be of assistance, but maybe Tsubame wanted something or someone else.

"It's alright. They can't do anything to hurt me," Tsubame remarked. "It was quite interesting. I hope that was it, and that I won't wake up in the middle of the night having to go through it for a third time." The room was quiet for a few minutes. Ishiko hadn't heard anything for a while, and decided to put her plan into motion. she tossed a larva onto the floor, in which it slid under the doorway, and headed into the restroom. she departed from the area, and had a wide smirk of glee. Tsubame thought it was over, but she was about to get struck upon once again.

Himawari was still in the bathroom, and was washing her hands at the sink. She decided to come out of the toilet stall since the other two female students seemed to be content elsewhere. In other words, she didn't want them to be aware of her presence. She didn't know their names, but she did see them at the library during the attack. Her occupation was a library assistant. She loved to read, and she spent most of her time studying or in the fantasy world of a book. Her eyes glanced at the floor, as she saw the slug zooming across the ground like it was in a hurry.

'It's heading for the wash tubs,' she thought to herself. 'I think that's where they went.' Curiosity overwhelmed her, as she followed it down the hallway. It began to swell up in size, and transformed into an emerald green cocoon. It was about six inches long, and one inch wide. Something was still carrying it along the cold surface. 'It's like a caterpillar. I wonder if it will hatch into a moth or a butterfly.' Either option seemed rather odd for an abnormal worm, but she was also contemplating whether to stop it or not. It entered the tub room, as she stood by the doorway to peek inside. She could see the two heads peering over the wall of the pool, but they could not see the emerging danger.

'Her again? Either someone is targeting her, or she's attracting them,' Himawari sighed. 'Question is, do I help her and assault it, or stay hidden?' The cocoon instantly went to the edge of the reservoir's outer wall, and began to shudder. It jumped into the pool, and Himawari could no longer see it from her point of view. She then watched as Yuzuki screamed, and Tsubame stood up in place. The cocoon had managed to slip beneath their defenses, and went into Yuzuki's pussy. She felt it slide into her like a rubbery but smooth dildo. Tsubame watched with widened eyes like she was panicking or paralyzed with terror.

"It's going inside of me!" Yuzuki yelled. "Tsubame! Help me get it out!" The blond gazed downward between her thighs to see the emerald green object disappearing from her view, and her stomach beginning to bulge due to the monster's massive size. She felt sexually flustered by the swift penetration. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment. "Don't just stand there! Do something!"

"I-" Tsubame stuttered her words. "It's too late!" She felt the fleeing adrenaline tickles from head to toe, or she felt the urge to exit the bathing area to give her friend some privacy. She honestly just didn't want to have to suffer through another unearthly violation. The blond's gut grew and grew like an inflating balloon. Pre-cum began to flow into the tub from Yuzuki's feminine opening, or in addition to a mysterious fluid caused by the insect within her womb.

"Ah! I'm giving birth!" Yuzuki roared with a loud moan. Her legs went into the widened position of copulation. She felt the organism begin to press through her pussy, in which her walls were stretched out beyond her belief. The head of the butterfly came out first, and it was silver colored with black eyes. It was enveloped in slime. The legs came out next, and then the rest of the abdomen. The wings were blue, or hinted at the aquatic hue of its creator. It increased in size, and was now five feet long and six feet high with the wingspan. A pink tentacle like tube emerged from its lower abdomen. Yuzuki and Tsubame shrieked in astonishment, as the butterfly was now flying around the room.

"I'm going to go get help!" Tsubame finally said. She departed from the pool, and went into the hallway. Himawari fortunately was already hiding in one of the stalls. Yuzuki kept her gaze on the beautiful but gigantic insect. Its penis was dangling about like it was looking for prey. Her previous arousal was even more tempted by it even though the creature was rather scary to her.

"Wait! You can shrink it or something!" Yuzuki told the friend, but the ally was already dressed plus out of the restroom. "Don't leave me here alone with it…" She heavily sighed, and rolled over onto all fours with her hands gripping the edge of the tub. She was attempting to get out of the reservoir of water, but it was too late. The butterfly took its moment, and sat on her back. "Ah!" The tip of the dick stroked her pussy, and caused her to groan with delight. "Yes… It's okay… Do what you want… No one's looking…"

Yuzuki felt the tip of the cock slip into her from behind, and it felt like it was about an inch wide plus ten inches long. It penetrated her feminine walls, and immediately reached her deepest corner. It began to slip inwardly and outwardly, as Yuzuki groaned with joy. The dick was rubbery and smooth like a water hose. The tip pounded against her, as her body swayed with each forward thrust.

"I'm not sure if you know what this means, but I'm probably going to come soon," she explained to the bug. "Your misconduct is so appealing and satisfying!" Pleasure was enveloping her all over. The legs of the beast were wrapped around her stomach, as it held itself close to her. The thrusting of the penis went faster and harder. She felt the tip continue to press the surface, or go as far as it could within her. The dick was making sounds of sex that echoed throughout the area. The cock went in and out at a brisk pace, in which she felt like it was also about to ejaculate.

"Please do it inside of me!" Yuzuki begged. "I don't care if it's another monster." The butterfly shuddered and began to pump hot ooze into her. She also had an orgasm, as she felt her body tremble with overwhelming delectation. She felt sexually satisfied. Her stomach was full of the insect's semen. It kept pumping the fluid into her from behind. There was so much of it that it began to drop into the tub below. "Good. You can stop now. Anymore of it will make me explode."

The butterfly ended the ejaculation, and flew off. It suddenly shrunk into the normal size of its species, and went out an open window. The semen began to flow out into the tub, as Yuzuki groaned while feeling it rain out of her pussy. She was surprised that the fiend did not have anything else for her to experience, or was expecting another birth for its offspring. She washed herself off and departed from the bathing area. The victim did not notice the small larvae that were swimming in the pool, or had been delivered while the semen was dripping out of her feminine entrance.

Himawari was sitting on the toilet. She could hear Yuzuki leave the restroom. The student heard the entire situation from there, and could only imagine the unearthly rape from afar. Her body felt aroused. She wanted something to happen to her. Little did she know that one of the slugs from before was slowly crawling up the toilet seat and towards her red panties. It grew scarlet tentacles from where its mouth was, and transformed into a vine of a foot long, and an inch wide. It immediately pressed against where her pussy was, and she released a gasp.

'What was that?' Himawari glanced down to see the tentacle in the water of the bowl. She jumped from the horrible sight, but then smirked to herself. It was like the creature had read her mind. "Do it to me, too, please. I won't tell anyone." The tentacle did like so, and rummaged itself into her underwear. It thrashed itself into her. She let out a grunt of contentment. It began to penetrate her from below with ease. "Yes. That's it." Himawari held onto the metal pole to her right, and shifted herself onto all fours along the floor of the stall. Her hands let go, and her panties were ripped.

Himawari looked back to see the tentacle inwardly and outwardly thrusting itself into her from the toilet's perspective. Each thrust was voluptuous and pleasing to her. She felt the tip reach her deepest corner, as the vine continued to penetrate her from behind. Its thickness skewed her pussy. She wasn't sure how long she could endure the creature without having an orgasm. It humped, rasped, rammed, and slammed itself as far as it could go. Himawari held her sexual sounds back, but it was becoming rather difficult to do so. The slapping of the tentacle echoed throughout the stall.

"Hurry. I'm going to come." About another minute of the tentacle's wrath passed, as she finally felt the fiend swell up like it was ejaculating. She felt the hot semen fill her womb, as she too had an orgasm. Her legs trembled due to the after-sex after-effects. 'I came.' Her body filled up with its seed, as she felt sexually relieved. However, the tentacle was not finished. It began to pump eggs into her, as she felt the round objects slip into her pussy from behind.

'What? No!' Himawari felt her gut become full of the oval items. The tentacle withdrew, and shrunk back to the slug that it was before. Himawari sluggishly got up, and could barely see her shoes over her rotund tummy. She sat on the toilet once again, and widened her legs. The eggs were eager to get out, as she could feel the first one bursting out of her pussy, and dumping itself into the reservoir below. She heard the splash of the water, and looked down to see more and more eggs dropping out of her feminine opening.

'Ugh. It feels really good.' The birthing process was causing her to have another orgasm, or close to a second one at least. She wondered what was inside the eggs, but hoped that she wouldn't be stuck there all day doing the endless copulating cycle. The toilet was full of eggs, as some began to drop onto the floor. One hatched, as a slug emerged from it. Some were also coming out of her butt from behind. She felt hot and sweaty. Her breaths were elongated.

"Help! Someone help me!" Himawari pleaded. Tears strolled down her cheeks, as she wanted it all to stop. She had somewhere to go, and did not want to be late. Like she expected the hatched slugs were crawling all over her, and going inside of her while the eggs were still being born. Some slugs came back out, and others swam inside of her stomach. The cycle continued, as she wasn't sure how many times she came due to the overwhelming pleasure of the slugs and eggs dropping out through her pussy. Some went in and jerked around like penises penetrating her from below. Eggs continued to roll across the ground after jumping out of her. It was like an infinite loop of ultimate sex.

End of Chapter Two


	3. The Principal

Chapter Three: The Principal

Ishiko was caught standing by the girl's restroom, and overheard someone screaming from within. She smirked to himself while knowing that her revenge scheme had been achieved, and her victims had felt the same humiliation that she did. She was about to depart from her location, but the bathroom door opened. Himawari, who seemed to be very weary with a completely blushed expression of embarrassment, sauntered out into the hallway at a slow pace like she was injured.

"Are you okay?" she asked her. Himawari paused and pivoted to glance at the source of the voice. She stared at her for a moment, and wasn't sure how to respond to the question. Yes, she did just undergo an unearthly experience of overwhelming indulgence, but she wasn't sure how to explain it since she felt rather ashamed about it especially in relation to discussing it with a stranger. "Don't be shy. I'm here to be of assistance. I heard someone crying, so I came to see what was the matter."

"I guess so," she mumbled. "I was attacked, and so were the other two students. I'm sorry. I overheard one of them recovering from something, and the other was assaulted while taking a bath. I was the innocent bystander, or so I thought that I was. I feel like I was punished for simply sitting in the stall listening to their sounds of… While…" Himawari stopped, and began to silently sob. Ishiko wandered over to her, and embraced her with her arms in a hugging fashion of comfort.

"It's okay. It's my fault. I apologize." Ishiko whispered into her ear. "Those two bullies violated me in public, so I decided to get back at them. I didn't mean for you to also feel my wrath." The female student in her arms let out a gasp of astonishment. "I created the creatures, and let them loose. If it's not too late I can reverse it so that no one else will suffer the same fate as you."

"It depends," Himawari retorted. "There were probably hundreds of the monsters." She withdrew herself, and began to walk away. "Follow me." Ishiko let out a miniature breath of her own, as her right hand gripped her left hand. She took her to the library, and no one seemed to notice her messed up hair or attire. They reached one aisle of books, as she leaned close to her in addition to dropping her hand away from her own. "Do you remember which spell that you utilized?"

"Yeah. How to control monsters, and force them to strike upon your opponents," she explained. "I found it in the advanced section." Himawari sighed, and they both eventually returned to where she found the original book that started it all. "This one." she picked up the novel, and revealed it to her. Her scarlet eyes skimmed it for a bit, and then shut it in an angrily fashion.

"This is not good. This is not good at all." Her eyes widened, and she seemed to be very alarmed. Ishiko also began to tremble from the sudden anxiousness plus seriousness in her tone. She shrugged her shoulders like she didn't understand what she was saying to her. "I don't know if this can be reversed."

"What do you mean?" Ishiko inquired. She folded her arms, and watched as she held onto the book with it pressed against her loosened bust. "We can just find the slugs and eliminate them. Like cockroaches. I'll be the exterminator."

"No, it's not that easy," Himawari continued to utter to her. "Some spells, like this one for example, are so advanced that you need authority to stop it. Some abilities are so strong that students can't perform them on their own, but somehow you were able to do this one… Maybe your emotions were so hardy that it worked. Anyway, you will have to tell the office staff about this, and get their assistance. If I were you I would do it now before we have an official creature outbreak."

"Oh…" Ishiko felt her jaw drop open. She got in trouble with Tsubame, and now she had to face the administrators or maybe the principal. "Will I get expelled?" Her thoughts rambled out of her mouth instead of remaining within her mind. "I-I didn't mean for this to happen. I just wanted Tsubame to suffer like I did." Himawari shut the book, and grasped her arm with her hand like before.

"We will find out right now." She shoved him towards the exit, and they departed from the library. The office of administrators was on the very top floor of the building, and had glass windows of the outside. Ishiko felt like she was floating, and could see the city like horizon for miles and miles. Himawari had still not confessed her name to her, and was tightly holding on to the book plus her left arm like a glorified hero. The office doors were made of wood, and some had plastic blinds to keep conversations private. There were black leather lounge chairs for guests to wait on. The nurse's office was also nearby, as Ishiko noticed that several female students were waiting in line outside of the doorframe to get in.

Himawari escorted Ishiko to the principal's office, which was basically just a metal desk with a computer on top of it. Three cushioned chairs were facing it, as they both sat down. Ishiko could see various plaques and awards along the far wall. At the desk was a young woman with orange hair, orange eyes, and an orange school uniform. Her hair was long and in a side straight ponytail on the left side of her head that went down to her waist with a huge ribbon bow tied around it. Her chest was a B cup size. She was about five foot seven inches tall, and twenty years old.

"Ma'am, it is my entire fault," Ishiko blurted out immediately. "There was this student named Tsubame who sexually humiliated me in front of the class. I assaulted her with my own monsters, and now I need your help to clean up my mistake. My name is Ishiko. I am new here. Please do not expel me!" She softly bowed like she was hoping to be spared.

"My name is Himawari the librarian," the female student muttered. "Ishiko found me after I was attacked, and I explained to her that she will need you to reverse all of this." She put the book on the desk, and leaned back in her chair. The principal, whose name was Kumiko according to the plaque on her desk, remained silent for a moment. She turned her computer screen around, and the two students glared at it to see security footage of various restrooms or dormitories plus classrooms and hallways. Many of the scenes were of female and male students being violated by Ishiko's controlled slugs, or of other various monsters that she wasn't aware of.

"You are claiming responsibility for this?" Kumiko asked Ishiko. She nodded her head and sighed. "I am glad that you have confessed to this surprising outbreak. You are correct that only those with proper authority can undo the damage. However, in this instance, we can't do it. Our abilities rely on darkness, and since the creatures were born out of the shadows then we need light in order to defeat them. Fighting with our type of fire will make them grow even more. Even I feel disappointed to have to do this, but we will have to rely on Raito's administrators to stop this wave of transgressions."

"Raito? You mean the opponent?" Ishiko questioned with raised eyebrows. Sumizome was their current school, and Raito was the opposite to them or students of rightness instead of depravity. The principal nodded her head in agreement. "Wow. I'm really sorry. I wasn't aware of how serious this could get when I started it."

"Yes. We will discuss your expulsion later. Right now we have a crisis on our hands." Kumiko turned the monitor around to face her, and then made a call. Himawari and Ishiko could hear the sound of a telephone. It picked up, as the both of them could hear a feminine voice, but could not see whom she was speaking to. "Hello, Miyoko. Is Satomi there?"

"No, she is away on vacation," the audio, or Miyoko, answered. "I'm sorry, Kumiko. We heard about the emergency, and we have informed her of the situation, but she has not responded back yet. We may have to send a messenger to inform her of what happened, but unfortunately we do not even know where she is. However, we do have a guess about her whereabouts. We will send a few of our own students to find her and to bring her back to fix this. Even our own are infected. The bugs must have traveled over, and are now spreading throughout the school as we speak. We can eliminate the enemy one by one to slow it down in the meantime, but not completely. We must hurry."

"What?!" Ishiko mouthed while pulling on her hair with both of her hands. Himawari glanced at her with an extremely sour expression while folding her arms. 'Well, Himawari did say that the slugs were multiplying, but I didn't expect them to do all of this on their own. What have I done? Could they be unleashed into the city, too?'

"Alright. We are ready when you are." Kumiko ended the call, and leaned forward while resting her chin on her hands as if in deep concentration. "Ishiko, if you can find Satomi and end this charade then we will change your expulsion to a temporary suspension. I would like you to join the students of Raito to give the message to their principal. Bring her back to atone for your sins."

"I don't understand…" Ishiko gawked. "How did the creatures go so far, and why is the communication so poor?" Her tone increased in volume. "None of this makes sense! All I wanted was revenge! Not to involve the whole world!" she slammed her right hand onto the desk. "I haven't even been here for a week!"

"The organisms are probably drawn to the people because there are so many of them, and they are reproducing at a high rate. You made them that way," Himawari told her. "Sometimes evil is drawn to good. The principal possibly doesn't have a signal, or is in total withdrawal from society. Revenge is never the answer. You should have reported what happened to Kumiko, and she would have punished Tsubame for violating you. I know you didn't want to be the tattletale, but your abilities are so raw that you lost control. You should have made one simple fiend instead of many, and destroyed it after you were done."

"Huh?" Ishiko felt confused. Her words seemed like she was analyzing her. "Anyway, I will go, and find Satomi to end this. I won't make anymore bugs or worms unless I have to." She withdrew her fist, and arched her back into a relaxing pose. The students from Raito arrived about ten minutes later, and there were two females and one male. Their uniforms were identical, but the colors were lighter and brighter. First was the male Tatsuhiro with spiky lavender hair, purple eyes, and stood five feet eight inches tall with twenty years of age. His short sleeved collared shirt and long pants matched his hair color, and his shoes were the color of his eyes.

Miyoko had light green hair with a right side ponytail that was curly with a white ribbon tying it together. Her eyes were emerald green, and her attire was also a shade of lime green. Her height was five feet five inches, and her bust size was a B cup plus nineteen years of age. Shizuka was the same size plus age, but had pink hair and pink eyes with twin tail like hair plus crimson ribbons pinning the ponytails upon her head. They both also had short sleeved blouses with collars, ties, and plaid miniskirts plus white thigh highs. A huge bow with ribbons was tied on the back of the skirt. Their shoes matched the color of their eyes like Tatsuhiro's look.

Ishiko and the three students of Raito exited the principal's office, and departed from Sumizome Academy. They went to the nearby train station. None of them had said a word to Ishiko until then. she wasn't sure if they were angry, afraid, or shy. She too was feeling nervous being with the rivalry school of Raito Academy. She was a bit disappointed that Himawari was not invited since she was the only one that she really got to spend time with even though it wasn't very pleasant. She was hoping deep down inside that Kumiko would not announce that she was the one responsible for the outbreak to the school. Overall, she felt like a public enemy to everyone.

"Come on. Let's go," Miyoko demanded. The train station was like any other with columns, concrete floors or walls, and lots of people traveling through. The train was silver colored with blue cushioned seats, and could go at accelerating speeds, but not as fast as the infamous bullet trains. They all utilized their student traveling cards to pay for the trip, and boarded the train through the sliding doors. Ishiko sat down while the two young women sat in the row across from her, and Tatsuhiro remained standing. Ishiko assumed that they too knew what she had done, so she remained quiet until someone would speak up.

The train went through the city tunnels, and then outside into the outer rim of the downtown area. There were some buildings, but Ishiko sensed that they were heading for rural or suburb like zones. There were hills full of green grass, trees, and nature. she could see numerous houses and towns passing by within seconds. The sky was azure blue with no clouds in sight, but shortly began to change to colored tones of a sunset. After about an hour of traveling they finally departed from the train, and landed on the platform that felt like it was in the middle of nowhere. The group didn't say a word, and stepped off onto a dirt path that seemed to be heading towards a forest of trees. Ishiko followed them closely, and could feel her stomach aching with hunger. The other students must have heard them because they stopped walking to face her.

"Should we set up camp here for the night?" Shizuka asked. "I think we all need a break." Miyoko nodded her head, but Tatsuhiro didn't agree with them. Ishiko heard the word camp and panicked. She didn't bring anything with him to eat, to sleep in, or to change into. None of the other students also had belongings with them and only wallets full of money and electronic cards.

"Let's head a bit further first," Tatsuhiro mumbled. "This spot is too vulnerable." The group wandered for about an hour more through the grove of trees. The sky was full of stars, as the sun had finally set. The moon was almost full, so they could easily see where they were going through the fog of the night. It was summertime, so the air was not cold just yet. Ishiko could hear the frogs and insects chirping all around them. She hadn't been outside the city in a long time.

The travelers finally stopped at an open field in the middle of the forest. There were fireflies or lightning bugs everywhere around them. Ishiko felt rather nostalgic remembering how she liked to capture the bugs with her childish hands and watch them glow along her fingers. The city lacked earthly items except for birds and rodents. Tatsuhiro clapped his hands, as two gray tents suddenly emerged along with four white plastic chairs, a burning log fire, a basic table, and four clay bowls full of soup accompanied by silver spoons.

"Whoa!" Ishiko exclaimed. She wasn't expecting that to happen, but was relieved to see it. They all quietly ate the soup, which was chicken noodle or pieces of chicken, noodles, carrots, and celery. Ishiko felt like it was homemade, which she also hadn't tasted in a while. She was used to opening up a can and heating it on the stove within minutes. This tasted like it was prepared ahead of time with natural ingredients. The four students ate their meals, and then went their separate ways to prepare for sleep. The fire was extinguished after a marshmallow, chocolate, and cracker like dessert.

Ishiko stood by Tatsuhiro while they both brushed their teeth, and changed into silky silver pajamas. She assumed that the girls were also doing the same thing. She was astonished that the rivals were being so generous towards her even though she was the enemy. However, they still had not said anything to her personally until that very moment.

"We will leave in the morning," Tatsuhiro told her. "Time is limited." He returned to the tent, and so did Ishiko. The girls slipped into cobalt sleeping bags, and before that the tent door was zipped shut. Miyoko and Shizuka passed out within seconds, but Ishiko had difficulty falling asleep with the noises of nature all around her. She could see the moon and the fireflies through the walls of the tent. She could also barely hear the neighbor also drifting off with heavy breaths of air.

'I just hope that we find Satomi before it's too late,' Ishiko thought. 'I can't believe that one simple spell could do so much harm. I feel really ashamed about all of this. Himawari was right that I should have done things differently. I hope that I can repair the problem.' She eventually nodded off, and shut her eyes before falling into a deep slumber.

End of Chapter Three


	4. The Attack

Chapter Four: The Attack

Ishiko heard a loud chirp of a nearby bird, and instantly awoke from her sleep. The sun was rising in the sky. Shizuka and Miyoko were no longer by her side, and even the sleeping bags were already put away. The female student could smell eggs and bacon. She arose and sat up while stretching her arms. She released a huge yawn from her mouth, and got out of the tent. The three Raito students were eating breakfast with plates and forks while also fully dressed in uniforms that had been washed clean. Tatsuhiro noticed that the Sumizome rival had finally arrived, and clapped his hands. In an instant Ishiko was in fresh clean clothes, and the tent was gone.

"G-good morning," Ishiko stammered. To her surprise all three of them returned a friendly greeting towards her. The two girls glanced at her with friendly smiles, and watched while she sat down to join them to eat. The food was excellent in taste like it had just been cooked on the farm. After they were done eating the furniture and dishes disappeared. The four travelers ventured on into the woods.

"I need to buy some supplies," Tatsuhiro interrupted while they were walking through some tall grass. "There's a town not too far from here. We can restock at the shopping market, and then find a place outdoors to rest for the night. Unless one of you opposes the idea of camping."

"How do you know where to go?" Ishiko asked. Tatsuhiro revealed a hovering screen with a map on it. she then pointed to his head. "Oh, I see, wow." She was impressed that the young man was so prepared on such short notice. It was all like magic to her. No way to explain it except that the student was very talented.

"I would like to stay at a hotel at least once," Miyoko stated. "Plus eat at a proper restaurant." Tatsuhiro made a grunt of annoyance. "No offense! I just want to! I feel bad for making you work so hard." The partner's right hand waved in the air like he was signaling that she didn't mind it or care about it.

"Yes, I too feel like that's a good idea," Shizuka added. "The school can fund us for it." Ishiko didn't say anything, as the taller one just simply sighed. They passed through the grass, and Ishiko could see what appeared to be endless rows of trees ahead. The sun was high in the sky signaling that they had been traveling for possibly an hour or so already. Her feet were already beginning to sore. The ground was lumpy and contained a lot of tree roots to dodge. She suddenly felt a strong emotion of bliss envelop him, as she accidentally tripped on a vine. she fell forward, and bumped into Miyoko. They both fell onto the ground, as she could see her pale panties on the way up, or while she was sitting up on all fours.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled. "I felt something and got distracted." She stood up and held out her hand to assist the lass. She grasped her grip, and also got up. The other three students seemed alarmed. They stood in a circle like they were preparing for an attack. The birds were still chirping like normal.

"Something's here," Shizuka uttered with a frown. "Be careful." Miyoko suddenly screamed. All six eyes turned on to her. An emerald green vine was wrapping around her lower left thigh. It pulled her up into the tree, or at a distance that they could not reach her at. "Miyoko!" They could see her hovering in the air, as three more vines grasped her other ankle, and her two wrists. She had her back facing the ground, and her legs were wide apart. Tatsuhiro began blasting knives towards the plants, but they kept missing.

"We'll climb the tree and save you!" Tatsuhiro exclaimed. He instantly grabbed onto the bark of the plant, and climbed, but vines were also gripping onto him to pull him down. "Dang! Ishiko! Don't entice the fiend! You'll just make it worse!" Shizuka was pinned to the ground, and Ishiko could do nothing but watch them all suffer. She wasn't sure if Tatsuhiro meant that her abilities would boost the assault or if she was so inexperienced that she could make another mistake for them all. Probably both.

"Ah!" Miyoko hollered. The vines were inching closer and closer to her underwear and her blouse. Her top was penetrated, as the tentacle like creature fondled her breasts. She blushed and felt something rub against her concealed feminine opening. "Someone help me please!" Ishiko decided to escalate the surface of the tree even though she wasn't sure if she could do anything at all once she reached her.

"No! Not there!" she begged. The lower vine slipped into her panties, and began to masturbate her pussy. She loudly moaned, and attempted to resist it. She could see the female student coming towards her. It rubbed and rubbed as hard as it could like it was in a hurry. Her boobs were bouncing around and being tightly squeezed. One fondled her tongue while another probed at her petite anal opening. A vine slid into her pussy, and rubbed against her inner walls.

'It's inside of me!' she whined. It began to increase in size from half an inch wide to a whole inch wide in diameter. It went inwardly and outwardly at a brisk pace. The tip of it transformed into a tube like top like the plant was alive. She felt it inch deeper and deeper into her with each forward thrust. The other vine crawled into her butt for a moment like it was teasing her. The one within was reaching her deepest corner within a few minutes. It felt like it was still growing in size, but not at an impossible width for her to handle.

'I'm going to come!' Miyoko thought to herself. The tentacle like plant was ramming into her from behind like a lustful creature. She felt herself reach the sexual edge, as the one in her rump was also slipping inwardly and outwardly. The entire situation felt like raw sex to her, which was pleasurable, but she was supposed to be opposing it. One last hard slam of the tentacle caused her to have an orgasm, in which she silently groaned in delight.

The vine ejaculated with pumps of a hot liquid being shot into her womb. In addition to that there were several round objects passing through it, and entering her body. Her stomach began to inflate, in which she felt panic rush through her mind. The midriff was so rotund that she felt her blouse rising up across her skin, or unable to conceal her gut. Little bulges were forming within her stomach, as she felt the overwhelming after effect of the orgasm tingle from head to toe like a sexual relief. Her lower limbs were trembling. The vine stopped what it was doing, and slowly returned her to the ground below. She landed on her back, and was instantly put into the birthing position. The vine withdrew while ripping her panties, and semen began to pour onto the ground. The other two students were let go as well, in which Ishiko rolled her eyes in dismay before making her way back down to the ground. she was about five feet away from where she was originally being held hostage within the branches of the tree.

"Something's coming out!" Miyoko gasped. She held her stomach with her hands, and looked over to see objects bubbling within her. Shizuka and Tatsuhiro joined her side, and held out their hands. It looked like they were doing a healing like spell, or her body was illuminating with a greenish color of light. "Here it comes!" Something entered her pussy, and it felt like tiny tentacles in an egg like shape. The first one reached her feminine opening, and she grunted out in discomfort.

Ishiko stepped onto the ground, and ended up standing right in front of her opened legs. A bundle of miniature green vines were wiggling out of her pussy. They were pushed out before being tossed onto the ground, but another bundle of them was at the same spot within seconds.

"Baby vines?" she suggested while shrugging her shoulders. The sight was slightly arousing to her, as she kind of desired for the vines to enter her own body to give herself some satisfaction. Something encouraged her to do so, as she had somehow ended up with the pile of vines in her right hand, or had levitated them from the ground to her grip using the bubble technique.

"What are you doing?" Shizuka wondered. She watched in horror, as the female student simply took the plants, and stuffed them into the top of her underwear. The bulge moved downward, as to her she could feel their slimy presence slowly making their way down towards her slumbering pussy. There were about four of the egg like packages that had been birthed by Miyoko, as she took another one, and did the same thing with that, but put it in the back of her lower attire. Both Shizuka and Tatsuhiro seemed angry plus baffled by her move. She was now feeling the creatures brushing against her butt cheeks and her feminine opening like pieces of loose but wet grass.

"Yeah, that feels grand," Ishiko groaned. The vines suddenly wrapped around her pussy, and her tits became erect within seconds. The observers could see the tiny bulges spring upward, and her face become pink with indulgence. She felt her legs quake, as she had to hold her hands onto the tree to keep herself up from falling over. She could hear Miyoko wailing and birthing the creatures still, but her thoughts were more concerned about her. The backside was tormenting her butt hole by poking at it like it was threatening to come inside.

"Whoa." Ishiko felt the front portion stroke upward and downward across her moist skin like a human hand was masturbating her womanhood. It was compressing and rubbing at a fast pace. The bottom half was wrapped around her cheeks and cupping them as well. To the outside it looked like she was stretching outward. The vines crept into her butt, and began to move inwardly and outwardly, causing her to loudly grunt with astonishment. The forest was full of sexual sounds of overwhelming satisfaction. She finally pulled down her skirt for some air, but the guests could now see the monstrous sex before them. The vine was completely in her feminine entrance like it was eager for her to come. It was going inward and outward at a fast pace.

"I'm gonna come!" Ishiko announced. The vines were entering her posterior from behind, and were now deeply within her while Miyoko was still having parturition with the enemy. A whole pile of them was in front of her, as her gut was slowly deflating. It was like the vines covered her whole sexual organ, and it didn't bother her at all. She suddenly came, and spewed her cum all over the tree plus the ground below. She shut her eyes, and arched her back like she was experiencing the greatest orgasm that she had ever had. Her legs buckled beneath her, as the post-orgasm was causing her to go over the sexual edge.

"That was amazing!" Ishiko stated with a grin. However, the vines were still thrusting her butt from behind. It was like they wanted her to do it again. The front ones were deeper within her than before, and suddenly spitting a hot ooze like they were preparing her for something. Her panties were even beginning to fall to the ground due to the force of the organism. "Yeah, let's do this." Ishiko ignored the fact that three people were watching her, and felt her body become aroused once again. The vines in her rump were reaching deeper and deeper, and more and more of them were heading inside. Her breasts were being squeezed. It was like a personal adult toy, but it was alive with a mind of its own. She glanced over to see Miyoko still birthing the vines, and some were even being shoved into her like they were also attempting another orgasm from her.

"This isn't working," she could hear Shizuka saying over the sexual howling of the victims. "What do we do? Are we not strong enough to get rid of it?" Tatsuhiro shook his head in disagreement.

"Let's destroy the outer ones and maybe that will stop them from violating her even further," he answered. "Don't worry yourself over Ishiko. She will let it stop once she's finished her selfish fantasy." One by one a pinkish fire inflamed the pile of vines between her legs. She spit out several more, but then returned to her normal size. Shizuka and Tatsuhiro utilized a cleansing spell to recover the friend, and to clean off her clothes plus restore the attire to its original state. However, Ishiko was still standing there with pre-cum dripping down her legs while the vines were violently thrusting her. She grunted, and felt like something was penetrating her from behind while oval objects were being tossed into her womb. The sex was becoming very intense even for her. The second orgasm felt close, as she gripped the tree with her hands like she was in discomfort.

"Gonna come again…" she sighed. Her hips were being lunged forward, as her stomach was beginning to inflate in size. The vines within her posterior were also thrashing into her like a man's hungry cock. She felt like she was about to sexually explode, as she came once again. It felt even better than the last one. A loud and long moan was released from her mouth. Her entire body was quaking like she had chills. She fell to the ground, and glanced below to see her gut blocking the miniature pool of cum that had fallen onto the wet dirt. She could feel the back portion still ramming itself into her like it was ready for more, but she felt too exhausted to continue. She hadn't done a double masturbation like that before in her life.

"Are you finished?" Tatsuhiro inquired of the female rival student. "We can eliminate it if it's going too hard on you." A part of Ishiko wanted to say no with curiosity for a third round, but another part was saying yes since they were in a hurry to get somewhere plus she may pass out from too much after-sex. Heavy breaths filled her lungs, as she sluggishly held onto the ground while enduring the piercing vines that were still lunging into her butt. The front part was also still ramming into her while laying more eggs. Bits of cum accidentally shot out, and missed her face by a few inches. She didn't know what had overcome him to do so especially with a monster that had violated her ally.

"Arg…!" Ishiko grasped her lower torso with both of her hands like she was in pain. The eggs were beginning to shift about like they were attempting to escape from her body. It was her first time experiencing such a thing, and she surprisingly felt a bit awkward, but also completely turned on by the concept of it. "Now it's my turn to do this." Ishiko widened her legs, and felt her body begin to push the eggs out. The vines from the front had moved out of the way, but her rump was still being toyed with. The first oval item went through her pussy, and expanded the opening while causing her to feel sexually frustrated. It popped out, but many more followed closely behind it.

'This feels really weird, but really good,' Ishiko thought to herself. One by one the eggs sprung out of her pussy, and she could feel the backside rams become even more intense. Her gut began to deflate, as she felt herself come for a third time. She then felt like she was finished copulating the vines, and agreed to give up.

"I guess so," Ishiko admitted. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. It just happened." Tatsuhiro rolled his eyes, and Shizuka's pink flames enveloped the vines before disappearing. Ishiko fell back and stared up at the sky. She felt her attire being lifted up, and felt like something warm was healing her stamina.

"It could be the darkness of the woods," Miyoko explained. "Sometimes people or nature can be controlled by evil ambitions. Since you are a student of Sumizome you are vulnerable to such influences. As students of Raito we are also weak at times due to our aura attracting such vile happenstance. So, basically, the vines were drawn to our goodness, and your shadow like self was tempted to do whatever you wanted to do. I know it may be difficult to assist us since you will make it stronger, but as users of light we can help you fight."

"Oh, that makes sense, I think," Ishiko nodded. "Why would trees do that though?" She stood up, and folded her arms. She also could smell her cum spoiling the ground below. The three students that were with her seemed to be a bit disappointed, but accepted the consequences as something that she could not handle on her own.

"It's just everywhere," Shizuka added. "Bees sting. Dogs bite. Whatever. We have to be careful." Ishiko felt like she was trying to say that things may seem innocent, but sometimes it just attacks. She let out a heavy sigh of frustration, and the group began to move onward through the woods. However, after about an hour more, they were free of the dismal forest. The exit opened up into a circular field of green fresh grass. Up ahead was a road, or revealing that civilization was nearby.

The students followed the sidewalk, which was beside the street, to a market place full of outlet stores. There were restaurants, food stores, souvenirs, hardware, clothes, and more. They followed Tatsuhiro through the store full of camping supplies, or ingredients for meals to eat at a later point during the trip. By the time that they were done it was already the beginning of the afternoon. Ishiko suddenly felt the same peaceful emotion like in the grove of trees overwhelm him, but the Raito companions seemed to be under alert.

"Not again," Miyoko whined. "It is nearby. The question is where is it coming from." Tatsuhiro clasped his hands, and all of the bags that they had disappeared. They wandered through the crowds of people and ended up on the main street again. This time there were buildings and houses along each side of the path leading to the city, or where they began their journey. Shizuka paused at the entrance to a hotel, which had black metal chairs and tables by the glass door for entertainment.

The students stepped inside into a huge marble grand like lobby. There were columns and slick floors made of smooth pink and tan colored stones. There were stairs ahead leading to another room. Various staff members were wandering around attempting to satisfy the customers. They went on, and pursued the steps to a room full of wooden panels along the walls like it was from a different century of time. Lots of people were sauntering through it like there was a convention or some kind of event happening there.

"It seems to be flowing through those doors," Ishiko stated. She pointed at another pair of frames towards the back of the area. More and more people were pouring out of the exit, so it was rather difficult to get there. When they finally made it they were above a set of stairs, and another hallway. "Down. I think." Tatsuhiro glanced at Miyoko and Shizuka for confirmation, and they too nodded their heads in agreement. Tatsuhiro stepped onto the first stair, and down they went.

End of Chapter Four


	5. The Hotel

Chapter Five: The Hotel

Tatsuhiro could kind of see where they were heading to, which was the spa area. They reached the bottom, and the hallway dead-ended to two doors on both sides of the room, and a public bath for display only in the center of it. However, a female employee about twenty years of age was naked, and taking a pretend shower in the porcelain rectangular shaped bowl. She had medium length black hair and scarlet eyes with a height of five feet and six inches.

"That seems odd," Shizuka whispered. Ishiko also felt confused, but the feeling was very intense like the source was directly in front of them. The walls and floor were made of white tiles like a huge bathroom. The stair railings were painted with paleness or a lack of color, and were made of metal. There were lights in the ceiling, but they were far up. Ishiko stepped forward, and noticed something rather unusual in the water of the tub.

The young woman was moaning and groaning, as a pink colored octopus was between her outstretched legs. Two limbs were around her bosom, which was a C cup, and two others were around her maidenhood. She was blushing and wailing in delight, as she extended her right hand as if inviting the observers to join her session of passionate unearthly copulation. Ishiko did begin to walk closer and closer to her as if the aquatic animal was calling out to her. She could see the tentacle like arm penetrating the prey's pussy without any resistance. It went in and out with ease like her body was ready for it. The sexual sounds were increasing in volume like the orgasm was close to popping.

"Ishiko! Don't!" Shizuka pleaded. She sauntered up ahead, and grabbed her right arm. It was too late. The underwater fantasy was enveloping her mind with thoughts of the octopus squeezing her womanhood and touching her all over. Miyoko put her right hand out, and absorbed the reservoir or shifted it around like the wind. The octopus began to shudder and squirm like it was suffocating without the natural source of energy. The victim also began to whine and lament like her entertainment was being taken away before the thrilling climax.

"Yes. Come to me." Ishiko managed to get her left hand on the octopus, which was already withdrawing itself from the employee. She grasped it and held it up expecting it to assault her, but it did nothing but dangle within the air. She felt irritated, agitated, and upset that the students of Raito had destroyed her fun. "Let go! Stop! I want it to pleasure me!" Even Tatsuhiro had managed to grip her other arm with his two hands.

"No! It's too late!" Miyoko razzed. The young lady seemed to come to her senses, and started to scream in horror. She seized the pile of clothes that were by the tub, and ran through the opened door to the right while leaving wet footprints along the chilly floor. The creature stopped fidgeting, and Ishiko also let out a heavy sigh of disappointment. Miyoko restored the water to the tub like her hand was a built-in hose, but Ishiko made the octopus shrink into a mobile toy like key chain. The students let go, and the tension finally went away between them.

"That was weird," Shizuka mumbled. "Where did it even come from?" Tatsuhiro pointed to the right, and the group looked to see various aquarium tanks, for display purposes, in the room full of fish and other aquatic animals. The walls were a dark emerald color, and the columns and floor were a dark crimson color of red. The room led to the indoor pool, and a bar for drinks. "Oh. Cool. Anyway, Ishiko, we just saved you from humiliating yourself, again."

"Thanks, I guess," she uttered with a frown. However, she held the key chain with her left hand while silently smirking to himself. She would find a way to have some alone time with it later. She just needed some water, but she felt like she would need assistance with it since the last time she almost lost control of the situation or almost passed out from too much sex. Maybe Shizuka or Miyoko would understand her desire. The group went back up the steps, and eventually exited the building. They returned to the nearby market, and the sun was already gone out of the sky. The students decided to eat at a restaurant that they had spotted beforehand, which was an Asian style cuisine. Even the exterior decorations were oriental like with wooden materials colored with gold and red. The windows had paper like surfaces with tan colored designs all over them. Cherry red paper lanterns hung from the roof.

"We will eat dinner, and return to the hotel for the night," Tatsuhiro explained. "Tomorrow we will hopefully reach our final destination, unless another distraction delays our departure." His eyes diverted over to Ishiko for a moment. The female Sumizome student shrugged her shoulders like she was clueless about his accusing statement. The inner part of the restaurant had wooden tables and pillows for chairs. Chopsticks replaced the usual utensils. The group had dinner, which was a variety of rice, meats, and seafood. The walls were made of wood like the outside, and had various oriental styled paintings. The waiters were dressed in kimonos.

"I do want to thank you for helping me with this mission," Ishiko suddenly replied. "You have been so caring towards me even though I am the enemy." The two girls nodded and smiled while Tatsuhiro grunted like he was kind of positively responding to her remark.

"You couldn't have done it without us," Shizuka answered. "I mean it. I'm just worried that the random attacks may worsen now that we are closer to finding Satomi, meaning that you will have to resist as hard as you can. You could have fainted if Tatsuhiro hadn't stopped the vines from violating you."

"Yeah, I suppose so," Ishiko retorted. The group continued to eat, and eventually departed from the restaurant to return to the same hotel as before. They bought two separate rooms for the night, and Ishiko remained by Tatsuhiro's side. They entered a room full of beige colored walls, and carpet with two individual beds covered with white sheets of blankets. A wooden dresser and set of drawers were beside a table holding up a miniature television, but neither of them watched it. A bathroom was included, which had a tub and a shower in a small room full of tiled surfaces and a pair of two sinks with a mirror with a toilet. The view was of the city, which was still lit up like normal.

"Goodnight, Ishiko," Shizuka quietly said before tucking herself into the bed closest to the window. Ishiko returned the goodnight greeting, and also slipped beneath the blankets. They both had changed into pajamas beforehand, so that their outdoor clothes would not ruin the sheets with dirt. Ishiko did attempt to fall asleep, but the octopus kept tempting her thoughts. she still had it on a chain around her right wrist, so she put it in front of his face while gazing at it for quite a while.

'I just need to wait until she's asleep, and then I can do whatever I want with this,' Ishiko thought with a grin. 'Unless it's still paralyzed, but I'll pretend that I'm taking a late night bath.' She waited until she could hear the rival student not snoring but breathing heavily enough to state that she was entering the sleep cycle for the night. Ishiko quietly slid out of the space between the bed sheets, and entered the bathroom. She shut the door, turned on the light, stripped herself naked, and turned on the bath water. Her right hand held out the octopus key chain, as she transformed it back to its normal self. She sat in the tub with it, and watched as it came back to life.

"Okay. You know what to do." Ishiko kept grinning to herself in delight, and watched as the octopus began to flap its arms around like it was adjusting itself to the man-made reservoir. She stretched out and widened her lower limbs while nibbling her lower lip in nervousness. A part of her lustfully wanted the octopus to engulf her body with its tentacle like arms, but another part of her was still concerned about over-doing it. To her astonishment the octopus was simply swimming around like a normal aquatic animal in an underwater tank.

"Come on." Ishiko felt frustrated. The octopus did not seem to have that sexual desire like before. It kept swaying around while under the water's surface, or was not even close to the vulnerable pussy that laid along the tub's bottom edge. 'Why isn't it doing anything? Should I control it like the slugs, or will that make it worse?' Ishiko felt perplexed and continued to glare at the lively organism. The door was shut, and she had plenty of time to explore with the beast, but she didn't want another outbreak to somehow get released into the hotel.

Ishiko decided to go with her gut, and temporarily take over it. She pointed her right hand at it, and attempted to tell it to assault him like the slug. The octopus remained still for a moment, but then began to wander towards her. One arm instantly grasped her feminine opening, and began to rub it very fiercely. Ishiko let out a groan of astonishment. Two more arms held down her ankles, and a third one constricted her boobs. The other four arms remained free for the moment.

"Yes. That's it." Ishiko smiled and felt the arousing sensation overwhelm her from head to toe. Her tits went upright into the erect style, as the arm continued to rub her exterior while shifting itself up and down. She felt herself become very eager for the octopus to enter into her body. The creature then shifted its main structure to her vulnerable spot, and put its mouth like opening over it.

"Whoa." The inner part of the aquatic animal felt like a rubbery tube. It went up and down while its arms were still holding on to the bottom part of her sexual organ. It was like a man giving her a licking. Ishiko felt an arm slip beneath her rump, and begin to probe her second entrance. It sunk in a moment later, in which Ishiko moaned again. She felt it stretch deeply within her, and begin to move inwardly and outwardly. The same happened at the front, or her pussy was also feeling one of its arm's wrath.

"This feels so good," Ishiko remarked to herself. She tried to not be too loud since Shizuka was still nearby, and she felt like the walls were be thin enough to hear everything. She was blushing, groaning, and feeling like each stroke of the octopus was bringing her closer and closer to the sexual edge. She was brimming with overwhelming pleasure like none that she had ever felt before. The creature was thrusting into her while violating her butt. It began to move faster and faster like it could sense that the victim was close to having an orgasm. The arm in her posterior went deeper and deeper with each inward thrust. Ishiko got onto her knees, and could see the octopus dangling out of her feminine opening while her back side cheeks were being held on to, and her rump was being rammed into.

"I'm going to come," Ishiko whispered. She felt the climax reach its limit, as with one final stroke of the octopus she came into it, and felt the creature flail for a moment like it was surprised at her misconduct. Ishiko felt like the organism was sucking on her release, which kept spilling out for quite a while. The thing began to expand like a balloon. She finally stopped, and the octopus deflated to its normal size, but it kept holding on. The human's body felt relieved but was shuddering due to the after-orgasm effects.

'Does it want to do it again, or should I instruct it to stop now?' Ishiko wondered. She ended up having two more orgasms due to the octopus speedily humping her from both sides. The octopus finally let go, and fell between her legs. The mouth like opening began to expand, and three crimson round objects popped out of it. One arm grasped onto one sphere, and suddenly all seven tentacle like extensions were pinning her down. Ishiko gasped, and watched as the one free vine went to her front side, and she could feel the item's surface against her pussy.

'No, wait…' Ishiko cringed. She gasped out in discomfort, as the thing was inserted into her womb. The other two were also put into the same tight canal, and the octopus shoved them deep within. She felt the urge to push them out, and watched in horror as two more oval objects were spit out. The octopus did the same motion with those, and Ishiko felt the two additional eggs slip deeply into her. She felt exhausted, and wasn't sure whether she was dreaming or not. Five more ellipse items were put into her, and then she finally had the strength to cause the octopus to withdraw by pulling it away from her limbs. She emptied the tub of water, and the octopus was a key chain on her wrist again, but she wasn't sure whether it would attack or not if it were to be restored. Ishiko changed into her pajamas, and returned to the bed to fall asleep.

The next morning, Ishiko awoke to Shizuka jerking her to get out of bed. It was time to go. They changed into fresh clean clothes, the same school uniform as before, and departed from the room. Tatsuhiro and Miyoko joined with them shortly. Ishiko felt really drowsy like she was up all night along with a sore butt, but she remembered being with the octopus for only a bit of time or less than an hour at most. Everyone else seemed to be well rested and ready for the day's journey. The group had returned to the wooden room area when a black furred dog scurried in front of them. No owner was to be found. Ishiko felt the same sensation as before.

"Oh no. Not the dog, too," she complained. The students got into defense position, and backed up into the stairway while the canine slowly followed them. Shizuka was too close to it, and the pet pounced onto her. She fell onto her stomach, and landed right on the top step while everyone else was a few steps away. Ishiko desired for the creature to tackle her instead, but for some reason she felt like something was holding her back or resisting it. Shizuka was quickly pinned down, and the dog began to lick her panties. Its tongue managed to get beneath the garment, and she loudly lamented in awe.

"Shizuka!" Miyoko gasped. Ishiko suddenly felt pain in her gut, and fell over. Something was trying to escape her insides. She sat up on her knees, and began to push. The raw sensation of something attempting to be released caused her tits become erect, so it poked through her clothes once again. Tatsuhiro and Miyoko watched as Shizuka had the dog on top of her, which thrashed its own dick into her from behind as if in doggy style. Both Shizuka and Ishiko were exclaiming and hollering like they were sexually blissful.

"What's happening?" Miyoko gawked. Ishiko felt one of the rotund items slip through her pussy. It felt round and rubbery. The first one reached the opening, and began to squeeze through the tight exit. The rubbing caused Ishiko to moan and grunt while her right hand dug into her panties to masturbate, or to assist with the sudden sexual opportunity. Shizuka felt the dog's penis go inwardly and outwardly while the cork was banging against her pussy. She was blushing and groaning.

"I'm not sure, but luckily no one else is around to see this," Tatsuhiro commented. "Ishiko. What the heck?" The Sumizome female student was blocking the step that Shizuka was on. She felt the matter pop out, and another one took its place. It dropped between her thighs, and formed into a petite miniature octopus. No one could see it though since it was within her attire. She could feel its tiny tentacle like appearance latching itself onto her skin. The second one did the same, but slid into her butt while shifting itself in and out like a tiny ramming vine.

"I'm going to come!" both Shizuka and Ishiko yelled. Shizuka felt the cork go into her while the tip of the dog's dick was completely within her. Hot semen poured into her, as she happily had an orgasm. Ishiko felt the third oval object go through, but it was a bit larger than the last. She came into her panties, which caused a huge wet stain along the front. Both trembled but felt relieved due to the unearthly orgasms. Miyoko noticed that the canine was about to plunge into her again, and shooed it away like a blast of wind had struck it. It whimpered and ran off. Ishiko, on the other hand, was still on her knees and bent over forward. Something in her lower attire was moving. She felt all three baby octopus wandering around, and altered it into key chain characters to match the mother. Her hand put them on the wristband, and was removed from her clothes.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what overcame me." Tatsuhiro sighed and restored both of their looks to normal. 'I guess the eggs were real. Meaning seven more were to be released at a later time. At least no one saw the octopus.' She still felt tired, but she felt emotionally better due to the orgasm. The group exited the building, and returned to the main road after a brief breakfast served by the hotel staff.

End of Chapter Five


	6. The Reversal

Chapter Six: The Reversal

The students walked onto a side road, which led to a neighborhood. The houses were mansion size, or appeared to be a few houses in one. Woods or trees surrounded them, as if giving the structures some privacy from the public. They reached one house in particular, as it had a brick front with scarlet colored shudders and a door. The inside was even more gorgeous with marble columns, spiral staircases on both sides of the room, and a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Everything was a pale white but was very elegant in appearance.

"She should be here," Tatsuhiro explained. They went down the right hand side staircase, and it led to four different floors. The top looked like a shop with glass cases full of souvenirs and wooden surfaces. The second floor was a lounge area with tables and chairs. The third floor was full of doors, and the fourth floor was a gigantic pool. The walls were aqua-blue like the color of the water. Satomi was by the edge of the reservoir. She had rainbow colored hair that reached the middle of her back and variant colored eyes. She was about five foot seven inches tall with a B cup sized bosom. Even her attire was rainbow like with many different colors, or a long sleeved jacket in white with colors along the edges, and a mini skirt with plaid colors. White thigh highs concealed her lower limbs. A tie was wrapped around her neck.

"Welcome to my vacation house," she said with a smile. "Why are you here?" She crossed her arms as if she was concerned. Ishiko stepped forward, and felt the guilt overwhelm her. It was her entire fault. She even had octopus monsters with her like a trophy of her accomplishments.

"I'm sorry. I kind of caused an outbreak at Sumizome and Raito Academy. Apparently only you can reverse it," she told her. "Someone has been trying to contact you, but you lost the signal I guess. We were told to come to you for help. Please come with us immediately." Satomi nodded her head and sighed.

"Ah, well, thank you for admitting it," she answered. "Also, for taking the time to tell me in person. Is there anything else that I should know?" Ishiko felt himself blush, as she glanced at her key chain with the four octopuses on it. She shook her head, but she noticed her awkward gaze. "Is that a souvenir?"

"Kind of," she lied. She then took the wristband with an invisible hand, or ability, and tossed it into the pool. The octopus became alive with enough energy to swim around. she felt the urge to push something out, in which they were rammed, through her pussy within seconds. She loudly exclaimed, and they too were immediately within her lower attire along with severe sexual tension. They somehow ended up in the water with the others, and all of them transformed into massive monsters.

"Hmph." Satomi didn't budge, but the enemies were extinguished within seconds. The room was filled with their cries of despair while they evaporated into nothingness. Ishiko had her right hand within her panties, and was giving herself a public masturbation while moaning and groaning like a pathetic pervert. The group glanced at her while shaking their heads in disappointment. "Such mischievous deeds within you. No wonder your journey has been full of sexual struggles. Anyway, I agree to return to the academy to restore peace plus balance to it. We will suspend you, Ishiko, for your vile attitude. A month's worth of isolation should assist with your guilt, and urge you to not give harm to other students ever again."

"Wait! T-they started it!" Ishiko argued while weakly speaking to her. "I got bullied! These women did it! I just wanted to get back at them! I didn't mean for both schools to be attacked!" She stroked even harder, and felt herself about to complete her mission of having a successful orgasm. Pre-cum was moistening the front of her underwear. "They should be punished, too!"

"Oh, really?" she sneered. Ishiko felt so anxious and embarrassed that she just ignored her, and continued to grip her feminine entrance with all of her remaining strength. "Okay. I will interview them, and see whether or not you are being completely honest with me. For now, let's go. Hurry up and sexually pleasure yourself before your month's worth of no physical satisfaction." The female student that was sitting on the ground felt so angry but powered through her personal session like the consequences did not matter to her.

"I'm coming!" she exclaimed. Cum filled her clothes, as she loudly moaned while feeling the hot sticky substance raining down her lower limbs. She felt her legs tremble while the sexual relief tingled from head to toe. She felt much better physically, but emotionally she felt like she had done something extremely immoral.

"Can we go now?" Shizuka sighed. They all watched, as the stain on her skirt grew bigger and bigger. About thirty seconds passed, and she finally finished. She slowly got up onto her feet. She gazed ahead at the pool, and momentarily thought about the creature that gave her so much arousing joy. Tatsuhiro clapped his hands, and Ishiko felt her clothes become fresh like they had been washed in the laundry.

"Let's, please," Satomi begged. "This young woman wreaks of remorse." The group headed outside, and stood by the street, as a white van was parked there to pick them up. They all headed into it, and it immediately drove to the city. Ishiko was tossed into the back, and glared at the window to see the forest alter itself into the various buildings made of concrete plus metal while they speedily passed by the course that they had walked through during the past few days. She was shaking inside, and pondering about the condition of the schools. Hopefully they were not arriving too late.

The van parked by Sumizome Academy, and the group exited the vehicle. They headed through the entrance doors, and were astonished to see slugs everywhere. The students were partially nude, and were being assaulted by the fiends. They impregnated some young women or were sexually raping them while other female students were simply running around attempting to avoid them. The male students were fortunately not struck, and continued to fight off the monsters even though the numbers seemed endless. Satomi rose up her right hand, and began to concentrate.

The worms began to levitate into the air, and were forcefully removed from the students. They were flown towards the doors, in which Shizuka and Miyoko held them open for a hassle free passageway. Ishiko watched as hundreds or maybe thousands of her experiment went past her, and out through the exit. Sighs of alleviation soared through the hallway, as the students were happy to see that the nightmare was over except for the few that were enjoying it. Once the slugs had been gathered they formed a giant sphere, and then exploded. The group headed to Raito Academy, and did the very same thing. They then headed to the principal's office along with Tsubame, Yuzuki, and Himawari.

The three travelers Shizuka, Miyoko, and Tatsuhiro were told to return to class, so Ishiko did not have the opportunity to thank them before they had departed from her sight. It was just the female student, Satomi, the two bullies, and her only friend Himawarai. The students were sitting across from the principal, as she was sitting behind the desk with her arms crossed like she was feeling very irritated.

"Thank you for gathering here today," Satomi began to explain. "I do apologize for my absence. I was not expecting such a disaster to occur. Anyway, Ishiko told me that this all began because you tortured her during class. Is that true?"

"Yes and no," Tsubame razzed. She was sitting in the middle with Yuzuki to her right. Ishiko was on the far left, and Himawari was to her right. "Ishiko was introducing himself, and Yuzuki told me that she had sinister intentions. I defended myself, and utilized the class pet as a tool to justify the situation. Later, I was studying in the library where I suppose Ishiko desired to settle the score with me, and I was publicly mauled by her creation."

"That is so true," Yuzuki added while nodding her head in agreement. "I could read Ishiko's thoughts while she was interacting with us, and she wanted to become our friend so that she could later use us for her personal gain. Poor Tsubame spent an hour being raped by her retribution. I too was hassled by a big butterfly while innocently attempting to bathe!"

"That's where I disagree," Ishiko interrupted. "I was not going to do anything awful to you. I just wanted to be your friend. You blew it out of proportion! Making up stuff that I was going to bang you! I wasn't planning on it!" The atmosphere of the office was not calm at all. Himawari and Satomi sat in silence while the others struggled to obtain guilelessness.

"Enough!" Satomi finally snapped. "Himawari, do you have anything to add?" All the eyes turned to her, as she shyly squirmed within the cushioned chair. Her gaze blinked several times before her mouth was able to open.

"I uh…" Himawari began to mutter. "I just know that Ishiko unleashed a few monsters into the restroom. Yuzuki was struck on first, and then I was, too. Ishiko confessed that she found a certain book, and learned a spell that could control organisms. I told him that only you could reverse it. I'm sorry. I don't know what happened in the classroom exactly. she just said that she was bullied and wanted to get even, basically. I turned her in to Kumiko, but she told us to look for you to fix this. I guess the rest happened while I was here continuing to study while attempting to avoid being battered again."

"Hm. I see." Satomi bit her lower lip as if she was feeling nervous. "Yuzuki. I would like you to do another mind reading, but this time make sure that your results are correct. If Ishiko is as sinful as you say that she is then she is the root of this entire outbreak. If not, then you and Tsubame are at fault for encouraging her to do so."

"Uh, alright." Yuzuki stared at Ishiko for a few minutes while everyone else remained quiet. Ishiko gazed back at her, but felt despair overwhelm her. What if she was as evil as she thought she was? A month of suspension was not as somber as being expelled, but she did not want to take the entire blame for causing such a huge disruption for both Sumizome and Raito Academy. "Ishiko was just looking to make new friends. She's transferred here recently. We were the first two students that she decided to meet and greet with."

"You overreacted?" Tsubame growled while pounding her right hand onto the chair rest. "Why did you not see it correctly the first time?" She was obviously upset, but mostly because she would not have assaulted her if Yuzuki had not said anything in the first place.

"I'm not sure," Yuzuki bellowed. "I felt tense because we usually do not associate with other students especially strangers. I should have shrugged it off and focused better before I told you. I'm really sorry." She began to sob, as Tsubame rolled her eyes while relaxing her right arm.

"We are done here," Satomi uttered. "A misunderstanding triggered a catastrophic event, but I won't pin the consequences on one of you. All three of you will be suspended for a week for abusing your abilities. I will explain to the students that this was an accident, and any damages will be repaired. No one was killed or injured, so at most this was not as awful as it may seem to be. Could have been a lot worse if someone had been especially a student. Ishiko unleashed an innocuous prank. I say that she does have some good in her. Someone else may have not."

"Thank you," Ishiko whispered. Tsubame still seemed to be very on edge, but Yuzuki stopped crying. Himawari remained speechless like she wasn't even there. The four students exited the office while Satomi did as well before returning to Raito Academy. They stood by the doorway, and wondered about what to do next, except for Himawari whom could go back to class like normal. "Can we be friends now?" she glanced up and Tsubame and Yuzuki.

"Whatever." Tsubame crossed her arms and seemed to be apathetic towards her question. Yuzuki nodded her head, but also wasn't sure what to tell her. They both departed from her side, and headed for the dormitories. "See you around, Ishiko." Himawari remained by her, and opened up her lips to speak. She was very timid, but also very adamant about something.

"So, how was the trip?" she inquired. "And I wouldn't mind being your friend, Ishiko. Satomi is right. The outbreak was just a bunch of slugs crawling through the air vents, and giving everyone orgasms. I kind of miss them to be honest."

"Thanks, Himawari," Ishiko stated with a smile. "It went well. Satomi hates me. I think. I guess I will be away for a week, but I will get to see you in class again. Let's see. We were assaulted by tree vines, an octopus, and a dog. Pretty weird if you ask me. Would you really want to go through that pain of a creature attack again?"

"It did feel good," she admitted while blushing. "Could you do it with me? It can be something else if you are bored of worms." Ishiko was astonished. The female student was being very ambitious to feel the wrath of her skills once more. "I'll tell you what to do to avoid another outbreak."

"Sure, I guess," she replied while shrugging her shoulders in bewilderment. "Except we may need a third party member to stop us if it gets out of hand. That happened during the trip. I lost control, and one of them had to stop me from continuing on from whatever was happening. I almost passed out, but it was so cool."

"Which out of the three did you like the most?" Himawari wondered aloud. "Out of the tree, dog, or octopus? I would like to know what you recommend." Ishiko stared at her with a bit of awkwardness. She really desired to have sex with something even if it was not a human.

"I'm not sure. I wasn't with the dog. The vines and octopus were stimulating." she paused and thought for a moment. What was something that both she and she could enjoy together? Would it be better to try something new and different? What living creatures were nearby that she could use? Her feet began to walk, as she sauntered towards the nearest classroom. She followed closely behind her, and noticed that she was imploring for a specimen to play with.

"T-tentacles." Himawari stammered. The only living object in the room was a plant. It was emerald green with several branches and a lot of leaves. It sat in a pile of dirt in a basic brown pot. She wandered over to it, and picked it up with both of her hands. "Do it. Here. Now." Ishiko sighed and shut the door behind her before locking it. she also put down the blinds over the windows. They both stripped bare naked, and sat on the floor between the window and teacher's desk. She put the plant between them, and waited.

"Okay. Here I go." Ishiko concentrated on the breathing green item, and transformed it into a pile of tentacle like vines. Each slither was an inch thick, and an infinite length long. "Whoa." The tentacles immediately pinned them to the floor with their backs against the cold surface. Their lower limbs were spread apart, and their wrists were comfortably by their sides. The first set began to rub the chest area, or wrap around her boobs with instant caressing. Her boobs were the targets, as they were cupped like a human hand. They both moaned, as their cheeks became pink with delight. Her tits were immediately erect, and a vine constricted it. Another extension was rubbing against her vulnerable pussy.

"Feels good…" Himawari complimented. "Hurry. Do your best." They both could not see what was happening, except for they could strongly feel it between their thighs. The tentacle penetrated the feminine opening, in which they both released a powerful groan of bliss. Tentacles also went into their butts. They began to sway inwardly and outwardly. "I love the double penetration."

"Yeah?" Ishiko questioned. She too was enveloped by the masturbation of her own feminine opening, and desired for the one inside of her to go in as deep as it could. She too felt the tentacle within her reaching her deepest corner before shifting back and then giving a forceful forward thrust. "Tell me when you want to stop." She nodded her head, but seemed to be eager to see the moment until the very end. They were both completely aroused. The tentacles were burrowing deeper and deeper. The thrusts were becoming quicker and heavier.

"I'm going to come," Ishiko stated with a grunt. Several more rams of the tentacle threw her over the sexual edge. She loudly bellowed in satisfaction. She felt the orgasm overwhelm her with trembling within her hips. Himawari also came, and felt herself cum. The tentacle spewed hot sticky ooze into her, as it began to fill up her womb with its weight. Ishiko felt the same familiar sensation and simply smiled.

"I came. I'm done." Ishiko withdrew the tentacles that were surrounding her, but Himawari didn't say anything. She sat up, and heavily breathed while monitoring her friend's progress. She seemed lustful for more. Her gut was a bit inflated.

"Impregnate me," Himawari pleaded. "Make me spew something. I miss that feeling of something being born." Ishiko's eyes widened in surprise. She wanted to go all out with it. She nodded her head, and within seconds the tentacles began to bulge with round objects that were being pushed into her womb. "Yes. That's it. Fill me up." They were about an inch wide in diameter. Her stomach began to grow like a balloon. She had a wide grin on her face.

The tentacles withdrew from her pussy and posterior while semen began to pour onto the floor between her legs. She writhed in discomfort, and felt the eggs begin to wiggle within. The first one entered her feminine opening, and soared through it with ease. She pushed it out, as it landed onto the floor. The sensation of it rubbing against her walls caused her to feel aroused once again. One pressed through her butt, as the process began to speed up. Eggs were spewing from both openings. She was happily wailing while the oval objects began to pile up.

Ishiko watched as one hatched, but it was full of air. The egg immediately disappeared. The rest of the items began to vanish. Her stomach was deflating, but she was about to go over the sexual edge again. The last few were briskly discharged from her pussy, as she yelled out like she was having an orgasm. She was grinning from ear to ear like she was in paradise. The tentacles released their grip on her, and the plant returned to normal.

"Let's do that again soon, okay?" Himawari asked. Ishiko nodded her head, and the two of them collapsed to take a nap. The raw sex was exhausting, but felt astounding. The pool of ooze evaporated, as their nakedness was lying across the chilly floor. They felt warm and their hearts were throbbing within their bosoms. Tiny spasms were causing their limbs to twitch. Ishiko took one last glance at the ceiling before shutting her eyes to rest. She was about to go through a week of suspension, or possibly a week of personal vacation.

End of Chapter Six

The End


End file.
